The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to mitigating unwanted distortion of wireless signals caused by variations in operation parameters of the radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as smartphones and laptops, often include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with other electronic devices and/or networks. To facilitate wireless communication, the radio frequency system may rely on certain wireless communication technologies, such as fifth-generation wireless technology (5G). For example, electronic devices may use 5G technology to wirelessly stream movies, send emails, transfer images to other devices, and the like. The radio frequency system may employ multiple transceivers (e.g., devices that transmit and receive wireless signals) and antennas to communicate data based on the specified wireless technology. When elements (e.g., transceivers) of the radio frequency system are sensitive to system parameters and/or environmental conditions, the radio frequency system may process the wireless signals in an unintended manner, leading to significant distortion of the wireless signals and potential loss of information encoded in the wireless signals.